


Lookin' for some happiness (中文翻譯）

by stormykage



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩人大吵分開之後韋德突然失去他的自癒能力。<br/>新手翻譯請多包涵！正經劇情向，虐但後面會轉甜，中長篇完結。主cablepool, 隱含deathpool暗示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaBelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lookin' for some happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292476) by [EvaBelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort). 



> 授權聲明：這是EvaBelmort所寫的 Lookin' for some happiness 的中文翻譯，我並不擁有這篇同人文，感謝原作者的授權。
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a Chinese translation for Lookin' for some happiness ,all the credits go to EvaBelmort, who kindly allows me to translate it.

1.  
認真說來，的確有一些理由讓他沒能立刻發現問題點，相當有力的理由。主要就是，不管他可能從事什麼其它職業，韋德其實對他的工作相當在行。在他得到他的自癒因子前就已經是個雇傭兵，他幾乎不曾在工作中受傷，只要是和一般人類打交道。所以直到他跟靶眼打了一架前他都沒發現，(而那甚至根本不是工作，只是個轉角遇到你嗨你最近過的如何式的打架，也就是每個人都想揍到對方) 他還是沒有立即發現，直到靶眼停下動作，退開了一隻手臂遠的距離看著他。

「幹嘛？」他困惑地問。

「你是怎麼搞的？」靶眼叫道，指著他的胸膛。韋德往下看，說：「嗯，真奇怪。」

因為雖然碎玻璃很麻煩，但那道在他肋骨上深可見骨的傷口還沒…好吧，看起來甚至比碎玻璃更糟了。也就是在剛剛的五分多鐘它完全沒有癒合。戳它並不會改善，但的確挺疼的。靶眼還在盯著他，但他的臉從困惑轉成…某種韋德無法辨識的表情。韋德皺起眉頭看向他，靶眼手上仍握著的碎玻璃切痕所反射的光芒讓他分心。

[喔!!!!!!!!!!亮亮的。]

靶眼也看了眼自己手上的碎玻璃，又退後了一步，尖銳的說：「死侍？」

「嗯？你是怎麼回事？」

「你最好去找醫生看看這個，然後跟我說你是不是感染了什麼。回頭見。」接著他就走掉了，以一種雄赳赳、不是落荒而逃的風格離開——也就代表他完全就是，一個大孬孬。

[你都要以為他好像從來沒對人刺上一刀了。]

「也許他只是突然想起忘記關掉熨斗的開關還是怎樣。」韋德又戳了他的傷口一下，但還是沒有改善。事實上，它還在不停大量出血，他開始感覺有些暈眩。

[也許應該要對這個做點什麼。]

「但我沒帶OK绷，是嗎？就連那種有著超級英雄圖案的超酷OK绷也沒帶。」他翻找口袋後倒是找到一罐強力膠，它的確有效的止了血，但他也很明顯地戴不上手套，因為現在有三根手指都黏在一塊。至少他們沒有黏在他的胸膛上，那會很討厭。

[等等得嘗試把那塊地方的制服去掉。]

「唉。我覺得我想用金鋼狼圖案的OK绷來諷刺一下，或是用泰瑞的。用這幾種OK绷我想會馬上感覺好很多。」

[或是鎖鍊？]

韋德瞪大眼睛，「不，混帳。」他不太確定他是指他的黃色對話框還是鎖鏈，但那不重要。就當是同時罵他們兩個好了。他在接下來些微不穩的回家路上(幸好也不太長)決定了他真正想用的是索爾的OK绷。因為索爾是個神，所以可以打敗救世主情結狂熱者。

接著他開始在他的公寓翻找醫療用品，他很確信你不會用縫線來縫傷口，但不管如何，他感到疲倦並且全身疼痛。他的肩膀是最糟的一部份，當靶眼把他摔穿過那面牆時他就是以這肩膀著地的，那裡有一大片不停變深的黑色瘀青。他好久沒有感覺這麼遜了。不管是什麼讓他的自癒因子停止，他這次很顯然會死掉。

到了早上情況並沒有轉好，以加劇的疼痛而言反而是惡化了，而他甚至因為睡在沙發上而落了枕。他肋骨上的傷口摸起來很燙，比他的皮膚還燙，感覺黏乎乎地還有…

「這些事都表示了什麼，只要我現在能想起來…」

[我想這就是為什麼需要醫生]

「喔，拜託，我有看電視，我自己可以想出來。大概是睡得不好和水腫，而且不是好玩的那一種。再說，當我的老自癒因子回復後它們自己就會修好一切，除非它們已經在修復了只是這玩意兒比較特別？也許萊斯特又在亂搞黑魔法還是什麼了，得先去確認一下。」

總之這就是為什麼當鎖鏈決定無預警地出現時，他正靠著廚房水槽用刀在臂膀上刻一張笑臉。

[混帳。]

「說得好。我得想辦法與你們擊個掌，那就太讚了。」  
「韋德？你在幹什麼？」

哎唷，鎖鏈正擺出一個擔憂的臉，好像他真的是在擔心他而不是為了得到什麼而出現。不過，說到這個…  
「你想要什麼？」

「一些回答。韋德，發生什麼事了？」

「我會給你四個答案，四是個好數字，聽起來跟死蠻像的。第一個給你的回答是：在我的手臂上刻一個笑臉；對於『發生什麼事了？』如果我回答了這就是第二個回答，但你大概需要問更具體一點。」

「具體──很好。」小內現在看起來生氣了，然後──嘿，笑臉都還沒刻完呢

「我正在用這把刀子！」韋德對刀子做了個抓取的動作，但鎖鏈將它摔在滴水板上然後侵入他的私人空間。他直直望著韋德的眼睛然後非常認真地問：「你昨天發生什麼事可以讓你蹣跚、毫無目的地亂走，最後走到馬路上被車撞到？」  
「我有嗎？嗯。我昨天在轉角遇到靶眼，然後我們兩個玩了一下，直到他突然逃走，也許有一兩個腦受損吧，真是不遵守交通規則的絕佳理由。」

鎖鏈皺起眉頭，他的表情又回到憂慮而非憤怒，所以韋德用他沒受傷的手將這傢伙推出他的私人空間。不幸的是，這也讓他可以更清楚的看到傷口。

「韋德…我可以相信你早上又捲進另一場打鬥，但我懷疑你會想辦法把你的傷口縫起來。什麼─為什麼你的傷口沒癒合？」

韋德嘆口氣：「不知道。真的。無頭緒。就是發生了。你只剩一個問題可以問了。」

小內仍然皺著眉，又再次過度靠近，小心地用手指微微抬起韋德的下巴然後看著他的眼睛。

[嘿！哇！離婚！記得嗎？而且你不是在『我看到死人』那一集中氣得要命嗎？]

「對。但他的手指好涼。」韋德囁嚅道，靠向這個接觸。嗯…T.O手指感覺很棒，誰知道？

「韋德，你的眼神很渙散，而且發著高燒。你需要看醫生，你…跟我回普羅維斯敦，然後我們可以看看你到底怎麼了。拜託，韋德？」

[是阿，當然。相信這個覺得只要你回到他身邊，催眠你然後幾乎造成一場大屠殺也OK的傢伙。史上‧超級‧爛。]  
「嗯…也許，再說。你會嗎？」

小內退縮了一下。

[噢，這就像是踹一腳在一隻小狗上。一隻相當可愛的小狗，剛把你最心愛的那雙鞋吃掉的那隻。]

這形容準確的驚人，看在小內其中一隻眼睛正發著光，他的確扮演好了該死的小狗眼睛。

「韋德，我─我知道你沒有足夠的理由在這個時候相信我，但我發誓這不是我造成的。」

那雙冰冷的手感覺很舒服，而且小內說了拜託，而且還在觸摸他。特意地，甚至，捧著韋德的臉用手指撫過他的臉頰。

「噁心的騙子。」韋德當然沒有靠向這個碰觸。或是他也許有，但那只是因為他又感到暈眩了。等等，有件事很重要。

「好嗯吧，但當我說『我要走了』就是這樣，對吧？然後就讓我離開那個旋轉嬉皮樂園*，不要反悔。」

「好。當然。只要你想離開，我不會強迫你留下，韋德，我保證。」

他正在搬出一套極端誠懇的模樣讓韋德想要去相信他的話但同時也嘲笑他，因為所有嚴肅的事都值得被嘲笑。但他太痠痛而無法嘲笑，而且他現在真的很累，所以他選了A。

「很好。我們到的時候叫我起來。」

「什麼？韋德！」

如果他可以的話他會對著小內臉上的驚惶竊笑一番，但他忙著昏倒，(不是昏厥過去，那樣就太少女了。)最後他聽到的話是：「二體切片傳送！」

 

2.

一切都模糊了好一陣子，雖然韋德隱約記得小內在這裡告訴他不要攻擊醫生。如果沒有人罩他了會很遺憾，所以他盡力不去攻擊任何人，就算他們用針頭刺他。在那之後所有東西都變成一團黑，在他作夢時又有了色彩。他夢到不同醫生，夢到刺目的光線與搖曳的燭光，冰冷的手指纏繞著他的手。接著他醒了過來，擁有這幾年來最清晰的腦袋，及一個痛及骨髓的渴望。

他現在正在某個像醫務室的地方;大概是普羅維斯敦雖然小內不在這裡，只有一些醫師女士，而且沒一個辣的。這一位看起來倒是很友善，但每個醫生在他們想從你身上得到什麼時都會這樣，至少一開始。

韋德成功發出一些吱嘎聲，她遞給他一杯水，正確地將他發出的噪音解讀成對談的意願。

「您因為鎮定劑而昏迷了兩天，」她告知她，聽起來非常專業：「我們認爲這是在您發燒時最好的做法。」她的意思大概是「所以我們的救世主不用為了醫生們的安全坐在你身上」，但如果她沒有要講出來，韋德也不會講。

「您的體溫還是有點高，但是燒已經明顯退了。我們必須重新打開你肩膀的傷口做清理，裡面還有玻璃渣跟您的制服碎片。您在縫合前有清理傷口嗎？」哇，專業的語調因為惱怒消失囉。「另外您也有兩根斷掉的肋骨，一邊肩膀脫臼，也有一些腦震盪，可能是導致錯誤判斷的原因。」

韋德嘗試清清喉嚨：「沒。那就是我，姐妹。還有別的嗎？知道我的自癒因子發生什麼事了嗎？」

「就我們的觀察，您的自癒因子並沒有消失，只是因為某些原因停止運作。在您的系統裡出現了一些外來的微量元素，所以我們之後將要進行一些測試。」

[噢，瞧，一個想進行一些測試的醫生。為什麼我又要對這種事點頭？]

嗯，要是他的自癒因子被關閉了，看來現在他的腦神經（噁，那聽起來真討厭）不會去責怪這些黃色對話框。

[有意思。]

「另外，您，啊——」

韋德看著醫生。她一副想用微婉方式來宣告一個極壞消息的模樣。韋德同情她：「有癌症？遍佈全身，末期，那類的？好，瞭了。我的保鮮期很短，對吧？大概只有幾週，個位數。」

「呃，對。您——」她停頓了一下，接著換回專業的口吻：「我們正在考慮好幾個治療方案，在我們處理自癒因子的問題時，您願不願意——」

韋德用一個模糊的手勢打斷她。「我會考慮再給妳答覆。好嗎？如果你們找到辦法修自癒因子時跟我說一聲。」

「噢，當然，您慢慢來。」她笨拙地修正：「只是，呃，別太慢？您延遲地越久，您的選擇就越少。」她轉身要離開，又突然轉回來：「噢，薩摩斯先生應該一下就到了。他要求我們在您恢復意識後通知他。」

「好，當然，猜我需要跟他道謝之類的。」

醫生女士離開了。韋德坐在床上看著他的手。冰冷的手指，他記得，又長又白，而他停留的時間從來沒有久到足以跟她共進一支舞，但不管如何她都能被取悅，她總是開心但同時多疑的態度，就像沒有人真正想要她似的。但是噢，他知道那是什麼心情。專注在這種事上容易多了，去回憶，當他的大腦不再像個充滿刮痕總是跳針的唱盤。真可惜這個清晰的大腦還是會殺掉他，對吧？至少他可能還有一次面談⋯⋯

[聽起來不錯，但要是她厭倦等待了呢？]

嗯，她感覺是很具耐心的類型，所以他只希望她能理解他最近都遭到難以避免的扣留。可惜沒辦法靠送花還是巧克力來作補償，但他覺得他將有大把時間可以來補償她。他們都一直很想要的共處時間。

韋德從來沒有計畫這麼多過，但有些事需要小心規劃。有很多旋轉的選擇箭頭，但他真正需要的是為他最後一支舞挑一個舞伴：某個可以了解狀況的人，可以順利實行也願意這麼做的人。但他也不想隨便找個人⋯他終於篩選出三個可能人選，他很確幸他知道他想要誰，但先跟某人商量過會更好，所以也許他應該去看看——

[喔喔⋯]

也許他應該去看看鼬鼠過得怎麼樣了。如果他發現他最好的朋友陷入困境裡又棄之不顧是相當無禮的。

[那X事務所怎麼辦？]

「他們會沒事的。 艾力克斯現在很廢，但女孩們很強悍，而且我確定他們會記得餵鮑伯。他們總是能僱用其他人。如果他們有禮的詢問，小模可能會接⋯⋯」

「可能會做什麼？」小內問，帶著神一般的氣場漫步進房間。

[沒錯，還在對他生氣。]

「不是在跟你說話，史奴比。不過現在是了。超感謝，主要是為了你在我昏倒時沒有把我扔到地上或是用永久性麥克筆在我臉上畫圖，我感謝那類事情。」

小內嘆了口氣，走過來坐在韋德的床邊：「你真的對人抱有很低的期待，對吧？」

「嘿，我喜歡把自己當成一個現實主義者，欸嘍喔欸嘍，冒號右邊加上一個下括號，」韋德低聲抱怨，「而且既然我通常是對的，我不覺得這有什麼問題。」

「你本來不用這樣悲憤的，」小內喃喃說著，用他不是金屬的那隻手背靠上韋德的額頭，「我很抱歉我最近一直讓你失望。」

韋德惱怒地揮開那隻手。「我現在很好，那個醫生女士說的。全部修補完畢就跟幾乎沒用過一樣新。不管怎樣，我現在有些事要做，所以告訴你那些教徒奴僕，如果他們想要更多血還是什麼的最好快點。」

「他們不是奴僕，」小內溫和的矯正，雙手交疊放在腿上。「而且你應該待在床上，至少等你的傷口都痊癒。你需要去做什麼？」

「得去見個朋友。算是把他扔下了。我不是真能交涉什麼，但還是謝謝建議。

所以，科學家們，可以不可以？還有我們可以切片傳送回我的公寓嗎？還是我得走路回去？」

「我們可以切片傳送，這不是問題。但你確定這不能等嗎？」

「對。非常緊急。這裡有行程表，『休息』在『待會再做』的欄位裡。ok？」

「嗯，至少它還在你的行程表上，」鎖鏈小聲說道，他的表情恍惚了一下。「我通知了醫療團隊，他們應該很快就會來了。」

「好，酷。只要他們把那些藥留給他們自己就好。」

「你在說什麼？」

「你又擺出那種臉了，那種說著『有人在我前面幹蠢事，我必須矯正他！』的臉。」

鎖鏈不情願地皺著眉，所以韋德坐起身稍微靠近一些——當你躺平在床時很難靠近另一個人。「中肯的警告：你開始要『為了我好』對我做一些事，像是將我非自願的下鎮定劑？」韋德用力戳著鎖鏈的胸膛做為強調，同時咆哮：「我會在離開前把你搞的一團亂，懂嗎？」

「我向你保證，在這件事上你把你的情緒表達得非常清楚。」哈，小內又開始傲慢了，就知道罪惡感之旅不會維持太久。

[真可惜，讓他一直內疚下去很好，除了有點過於超完美詭異感（Stepford-creepy）。讓我們瞧瞧我能不能在他開始懈怠前離開這個島⋯⋯]

小內看起來還想要說點什麼，但那個醫生女士帶著一群助手軍團出現，他們帶著敬意地盤旋直到小內離開床鋪，接著像一團蚊群降落在韋德身上，又是抽血又是到處戳他的瘀青已確認他的反應與問問題。小內還留在這，雙臂交疊靠在牆邊，明顯的全神貫注，但韋德曾看過他用他那冒牌貨心靈感應接電話，而他相當確定小內正在工作。

終於那群蚊蟲取得足夠的組織樣本跟資料，吵鬧地離開了，現在這裡又只剩他們倆。

「很好，」韋德說，爬下他的床伸展，確認他身上沒有東西掉下來，而他連暈眩都感覺不到，所以他認為這算勝利。「我們來給這場喜劇演出拉開序幕，好嗎？」

「如果你準備好了？」小內似乎還是為整件事感到不滿，但韋德也不會把這當成一個威脅。

[對，當然。因為一堆人都害怕癌末病患，我現在要幹嘛？對著他噴血嗎？]

要不然這就是「快死的白癡式幽默」（humour-the-dying-schmuck）歷程， 韋德再也不會跟小黃框講話了。

「所有的手腳都健在跟能自由活動，而且我還幸運地穿著我的四角褲，所以這就是全部了。」

鎖鏈用力點頭。韋德說：「二體切片傳送！」，醫護室裡瞬間空無一人。

韋德在公寓裡到處繞來繞去，換上他的制服跟搜集武器，而小內笨拙地在角落徘徊，盯著他看。

[對，這變得奇怪了。小內需要一個新嗜好。也許給他一個望遠鏡？]

韋德也許回望得太久了，因為小內明顯感覺他需要開始對話：「為什麼我們的事會被你當成喜劇？考慮到我們曾經歷的那些事，我不認為誰會把我們的生活當成娛樂。」

「人們當然會把這當娛樂。」韋德心不在焉的揮揮手：「我的意思是，當然，這是一種黑色/黃色/約克郡式的幽默，前提是你得大笑出來，不然你只能開始尖叫了，對吧？」

「對。」瞧，他還真的在微笑！「讓我們一起面對，一旦你開始⋯⋯」

「正是這樣！然後我們就被停刊了，因為沒有人想看兩個傢伙在他們的漫畫連載中精神崩潰。」

小內的笑容消失了。「你——我以為那個漫畫書的事是你的自癒因子帶來的副作用？」  
「沒，我的短暫專注力，記憶錯亂跟對心靈感應免疫才是我自癒因子的副作用。那些黃色對話框跟伴隨的妄想是另一種副作用，因為我太瘋狂以致我是這裡最正常的人的副作用。」

「啊。」之後是幾分鐘的沈默，韋德綑好他的刀，跳了跳確認所有東西都準備齊全，接著做了一個慵懶的空翻，確認他用右臂以防發出丟人的呼痛聲，然後俐落地降落在小內面前。

「我準備好了。你現在要幹嘛？」

「我以為你只是要去拜訪鼬鼠。」小內又換上他那個「探查到愚蠢」的臉了，那不是好事。「所以你為什麼要穿這些裝備？」

「啥？一個人不能因為要見他最愛的軍火商好好打扮一下？」

「韋德。」小內給了他一個嚴厲的眼神。

[他真的覺得這有用嗎？]

「小內。」韋德輕易地接下他的瞪視。「這不關你的事。你現在沒有重要的救世主事情要弄了？」

小內垂下視線。「我想是的。我只是⋯想讓你知道你不是一個人。我確定我們會找到修好自癒分子的方法，但你也許想要在這段時間考慮一些治療。」韋德猛然轉身，開始在一個抽屜裡翻找東西。

[當然！我在這裡藏有更多手榴彈。手榴彈永遠不嫌多！]

「韋德，我不是想要潑你冷水。」小內沒有侵入他的私人領域，所以韋德可以繼續這樣忽視他。

「他們從你上一次需要醫療幫助的時候到現在已經有了很大的進展。」小內的語調又開始變得沮喪。「我只是想確認你在他們尋找答案時會沒事。韋德！」小內抓著他的肩膀將他拉著到處走，因此韋德順著動作掙脫對方的掌控，再次退開距離。

「這是我的人生，小內，不是你的。而我現在想要做的就是跟鼬鼠把爛事擺平，把我的事跟其他東西一起解決。我以前就告訴過你了，我不是樂觀主義者。我相信的是永遠為最壞的結果做打算。所以從我面前滾出去，也許我們之後能聊聊，ok？」

「也許？」

「你聽懂了最好。」

「我並不喜歡這樣。但是——」小內嘆口氣，一隻手掩住臉。「如果這是你需要去做的，那麼⋯⋯我可以送你到哪裡嗎？」

韋德給他一個懷疑的眼神，但對方看起來沒有在預謀什麼事。

「巴基斯坦。我可以給你地點的經緯度如果你真的那麼擔心的話。」

「我會帶你到任何你想去的地方，只要你答應至少要小心。」

「我保證，」韋德告訴他，摸出一張皺巴巴、畫有經緯線的紙條。「還有，謝了。」

「這次又是謝什麼？沒有在你背上貼『踢我』的字條？」

韋德高興地咧嘴笑：「雖然我也很感謝這個，但不是。只是——」他垂下頭，很刻意地盯著他手上在撥弄的東西——似乎是顆手榴彈。「謝謝關心。大部份的人在這之前就放棄了但是——你還在嘗試，那對我意義重大。但還是希望你不要用那種變態詭異的方式去表現。」

「嗯⋯」小內也轉移了視線，他們都猶豫了片刻，然後韋德交出那張紙。

「放我在這裡，我會小心的。」

TO手指輕輕刷過氨綸手套。「謝謝。」

 

3.

闖進九頭蛇的基地從來就不是特別困難的事。

韋德放低音量哼著不可能任務＊的主題曲一邊潛行敲暈守衛一邊尋找可能儲藏囚犯的地方。說實在的，要避開守衛真的很怪，雖然這也更容易留他們活口。

[躲避九頭蛇：有趣的曲子，但一點也不搭⋯]

要四處潛行找鼬鼠花了他不少時間，因為鼬鼠根本沒有被關起來。他待在一個明亮寬廣，設備良好的實驗室裡搗鼓著某種機械。  
韋德躲在最近的一個通風口，輕聲道：「鼬仔，嘿！」鼬鼠那瞬間的顫抖跟小聲驚喘真好笑，韋德發現自己的嘴彎成一個大大的，滿意的微笑。

[鮑伯很可愛，但鼬仔是絕對不能被取代的⋯⋯]

鼬鼠慌亂地環顧房間，最後注意到在通風口後朝他招手的韋德。「韋德？」

「嘿，近來可好？我得說，我原本以為這裡會是像地牢的簡陋實驗室。這裡看起來好極了！」

「呃，對。」鼬鼠碎唸著，坐回他的椅子上試著裝出滿不在乎的模樣：「我說了一堆『九頭蛇萬歲！』，還承諾幫他們建造一個酷炫的新武器。」他又緊張地張望了一下，接著小聲地承認：「我有一個巧妙的計畫。」

「噢，我喜歡這種玩意兒。你需要幫忙嗎？」

「看情況。你是不是將我的掩護全毀光了？」

「沒。我就像月夜下的影子一樣難以察覺。」

「真的？」這句話中的懷疑一點也不討喜。

韋德板起臉。「你對我缺乏信任這點真的很煩。這本該是件很棒的事直到你對我說話毀了一切。」

鼬鼠竊笑著。「我老是在工作時對自己碎碎念，所以沒什麼人發現這點。而我猜我沒聽到任何槍炮聲、爆炸，或是什麼警報，你沒事吧？」

「不算太差，考慮到所有事情的話。」韋德猶豫了一下。

[嗯，我正在想T-Ray的事，但也許⋯]

「你有這裡情報網的權限嗎？自從這些傢伙給我注射了Pym粒子之後我就有點不對勁，我在想他們是不是某種程度把我的身體弄亂了。」

「呃，當然，我可以看看。給我點時間，我等一下就把結果給你。」

韋德盡可能讓自己舒服的蜷縮在狹窄的管道裡，並暗自希望這不用太長時間。他更可能因為缺乏超強代謝來保持良好血液循環而真的抽筋。他正試著在不發出任何噪音下彎曲他的左腿時，就聽到鼬鼠發出一聲模糊的咒罵聲：「天啊。韋德，你的自癒因子有在運作嗎？告訴我你不是在沒有自癒因子的狀況下闖進一個九頭蛇基地！」

「我⋯不是在沒有自癒因子的狀況下闖進一個九頭蛇基地？」技術上來說這是對的，既然小內的醫生說自癒因子只是被關掉，而不是消失⋯⋯

「喔天，你在說謊，對不對？我猜這是為什麼你沒有直接從大門進來大幹一場，順帶一提，我對此相當感謝⋯可是韋德，你不是——我是指，你有——」

[又來了。這不像是個困難的單字⋯⋯]

「癌症。這沒那麼難說出來。還有沒錯，我的時間很緊，所以少結巴了。這些檔案夾裡說了什麼？」

「他們，呃，給你感染了一種奈米機器去抑制你的自癒因子？我不想去詳讀背後所有的科學原理。」

「太長了，不讀，」韋德欣然同意。「而且，快是好事。」

「對。這顯然是他們想用來對付金剛狼的東西，但他們沒有機會測試，而既然你有一樣的自癒因子，而且剛好在實驗室沒有真的要殺人，他們認為這是臨場測試的好時機，在他們真的把這東西丟向一個憤怒金剛狼之前。」

韋德大笑。「對，那會有點激烈了，而且沒有犯錯的空間。也真不能怪他們⋯好吧，這玩意兒能不能關掉？」

鼬鼠又敲擊幾下鍵盤，用氣音低喃幾句，接著說：「就我所知，如果你找到一個方式中和這個奈米機器，你的自癒因子應該會馬上回復運作。」

「啊。就跟從一根木頭上掉下來一樣簡單。」韋德淡然地說。

「韋德？這是好消息，對吧？我大概得花個一兩天去研究，但是我可以——」

「別，你就專心在你原本的計劃就好。我的意思是，你的新朋友會起一些疑心要是你開始為他們的新武器找解藥的話，對吧？如果你可以將這些資料傳回普羅維斯敦，小內有一大群科學家可以研究它。」

「噢。」鼬鼠的臉露出一個奇怪的表情，他的肩膀緊繃起來。「你確定？我是說，對啦，鎖鏈在他那座小島樂園裡有一堆超棒的醫生跟科學家還有未來科技，但是——」鼬鼠停頓了下，然後洩氣地繼續：「我忘了我要說什麼。好吧，我會把這些數據寄給鎖鏈，讓他把你治好。不管怎麼說，我猜這會讓外星寶寶那件事扯平了。」

「嘿，這不代表我不感謝這個建議，鼬仔。我的意思是，你是我最棒的夥伴，替我搞到所有重要東西的萬事通。我只是——嗯，寧願你不要淌這攤渾水，特別是你還得煩惱你那巧妙計畫的時候。噢，說到這個，你之後需要掩護嗎？你最好的選擇是X事務所，因為我可能⋯⋯無法勝任。喔，對了，你還可以見見鮑伯。上次我在這裡時把他從九頭蛇偷了出去，現在他是X事務所的寵物。你會喜歡他的，他就像是個——那種只要你大聲吵鬧就會被嚇暈的東西是叫倉鼠嗎？」

「阿，我想是的？」

「對。他就像隻倉鼠，除了，你懂得，他是人形的。還有他是個小奴僕，你可以到處差遣他。」

「喔，ok。呃，謝啦，韋德。」鼬鼠看起來有些不自在。「只是——別這麼客套，好嗎？你讓我好緊張。噢，你希望我去傳什麼話嗎？我指的是，給鎖鏈。」

「嗯？我猜我應該跟他說聲謝謝，還有抱歉。你可以幫我轉達嗎？」

「他真的會懂你的意思嗎？」

「他會想出來的。嗯⋯不，他大概會完全弄反我的意思，但不管他弄對還是弄錯都很好。」

「你們兩個是不是還在，你懂得，吵架？我真的不想激怒他並把一切都怪在我的頭上⋯他真的有點危險。」

「沒。而且就算他要找個人怪罪，也不會是你。喔對了，你可以幫我找個人嗎？」

「是一個特定的某人？還是你只是感到寂寞了？」

「嘿，我可以給我自己找到伴的，謝了。我之後還跟一個舊愛有場火辣的約會，她真的很愛癌症末期這類事。不管如何，我正在找金鋼狼，九頭蛇沒有繼續追蹤他嗎？」

 

註解：  
*不可能的任務(Mission Impossible)，也譯作〈諜中諜〉，系列電影。

 

4.

為了搭上離開巴基斯坦的飛機韋德遇上了些小麻煩，這讓他得用上更多潛行，幸好他事先將大部分的惹眼裝備都藏了起來，他沒打算在這裡用到它們。

他花了一天半的時間才找到金鋼狼的所在地，但這些努力完全值得， 因為金鋼狼正獨自一人在森林裡紮營，和大自然親近還是什麼的。所以當然韋德一定要鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他身後，即使那注定是一場失敗。失敗的意思就是，當韋德還在偷偷接近時，金剛狼就吸了口氣：「除非你的目的是希望你的內臟被刺穿後再被扔進河裡，威爾遜，轉過身去，照著你走來的原路離開。」

「但如果那就是我的目的呢？」韋德問，交疊雙臂靠在他原本躲藏的樹邊。

羅根哼道。「你的葬禮，小伙子。」

「我想也是。你會出席嗎？」

「出席你的葬禮？也許會去確認你真的死了。你到底——」金剛狼又嗅了一下，若有所思地停下來看著韋德：「你快死了。」

[終於，有人肯說出來了！]

韋德聳聳肩。「對。那會改變你的答案嗎？」

羅根刻意地盯著他，而韋德努力克服衝動不去擺弄什麼東西玩，或是輕聲哼出野東西*的旋律。

[不，就去做吧。咦⋯]

幸運地，羅根只是說：「發生什麼事了？」但他沒有再多說什麼。

「簡短版：九頭蛇。」韋德微微揮了下手。「武器科學之類的東西。你之後大概要跟小內聊聊，他有全部的資訊。」

「對，而且我賭他會相當高興看到我，在我把你的內臟穿刺之後，小伙子。」金剛狼乾巴巴的說：「話說回來，為什麼是我？」

韋德把頭歪向一邊，對這個男人露出他最迷人的笑容。「噢嗚，拜託，狼仔，看在我們認識這麼久的份上？我很確信你有優先權 …」

羅根真的笑了，一聲短促又沙啞的笑聲，接著他說，「很好，但我不獻花。你的毒藥是什麼？」

「最近？呃，藥用酒精，大量的。」

又一聲噴氣聲：「數據。」但接著羅根彈出他的利爪，伴隨那種超酷的「snikt」噪音。韋德抽出他的劍，接著他們就開始了。

韋德發現他想起了所有他這幾年根本毋需擔憂的事情：他側腰未痊合的割傷如何限制他的行動；反覆抵擋金剛狼猛烈的重擊讓他從指尖疼到肩膀；真奇怪他得把所有的呼吸用在戰鬥以致他無法說話；而那些他逐漸累積的小傷如何將他的身體拖垮；他感到他的牙齒震盪，當他的劍劃過那些被亞德曼金屬包覆的骨骼；他的手又是如何在劍被敲掉時變得麻木；以及當一個帶著利爪的拳頭撞進他的胸口時那陣令人眩暈的沈重劇痛。

韋德咳嗆著，他彎下膝蓋，羅根在一陣刺耳的刀刃摩擦聲中收回爪子。「謝了，羅根，」他成功在滿嘴鮮血的情況下說出這句話。

「就我所知最討人厭的男人。」羅根碎唸著，但那雙將他放到地上的手很溫柔。一切都在快速地逝去，但韋德可以看到一個黑暗的人影出現在羅根的肩膀後方，對著他伸出又長又白的手指。

[嘿寶貝，看起來氣色不錯⋯⋯]

接著他的眼皮下墜地闔上，世界在一片藍光沖刷下褪去。

 

*野東西(Wild thing ): The Troggs樂團1966年的單曲。

 

5.

韋德睜開他的眼睛，映入眼簾的是一間滿是醫療器材的白色房間，看起來詭異地熟悉。

[哇喔，又一次鬼打牆。要不要賭這是死後的世界？]

他胸膛的疼痛也很熟悉，但更加劇烈，像是有人把他的心臟挖出來在上面不停踩踏。

[然後又放回去，明顯的，不然我還得再長一個新的。]

韋德感覺到笑聲在他的喉頭下搔弄著，但它們嘗起來有點太像是歇斯底里的咯咯聲 ，他用一隻手抵住自己的嘴不讓那些聲音發出來，發現自己的臉是濕的，便粗魯地揉起來。

他媽的。我在這裡丟光了我的男子氣概會員卡＊。

「韋德？」小內的聲音聽起來沙啞又迷糊，而且非常近。韋德轉過頭發現小內顯然打算睡在他床邊的椅子上。他恍惚地對著韋德眨眼，又眨了幾下，接著像是被什麼刺到似的突然坐起身。

「韋德！你醒了！」

韋德瞪著他。對，百分之百清醒。而且，除了（也許是心理因素 ）胸口的疼痛，他感覺⋯正常。不管如何，對他而言的正常：沒有傷口，自癒因子邊哼著歌邊跟他的癌症進行無止盡的掙扎，大腦傳來的刺痛感就像將一嘴跳跳糖混著可樂一起咽下去⋯

韋德又閉上了他的眼。

不幸的是這不會讓這個世界消失，這甚至不會讓小內消失，因為他又坐到床邊開始講話。「韋德？韋德，跟我說話。你被醫學判定死亡了十分鐘，我以為——我們認為你的自癒因子應該會修復每個腦受損，但我們必須做檢查。醫療團隊應該很快就會過來，你還記得發生什麼事情嗎？」

韋德奮力地瞪著眼皮內側。他感到異常空虛，掏空了，跟給一個不死寄生物用的宿主沒兩樣。醒過來真是遜透了，他原本還夢到什麼東西，好的東西，還不想醒來，也許只要他非常努力嘗試就可以再度睡著⋯

[十分鐘真是相當短的約會。我是說，『放置他們去欲求更多』是一件事，但我希望我沒有中途離開什麼。她也許不會回來了，那我還有什麼可以期待的⋯]

小內現在正在搖著他的肩膀，說著一些關於腦波跟用單字組成的機械名。「韋德，我知道你醒了。我必須——」

[他真是固執，不是嗎。]

韋德張開他的眼睛，把小內放在他肩膀上的手敲開，坐起身。小內還在說話，而且這不是很可笑嗎，韋德要得到他所有注意力的方式就是不去理會他？小內繼續跟韋德說他們找到的一種治療方法，似乎可讓他自己的免疫系統摧毀那些奈米機器，而且效果聽起來，絕望地永久有效。

韋德向下看著他的雙手，沈默著。他感到疲倦，他想要他的面罩，想要喝一杯然後回家——在其中一個嗶嗶作響的機器上面放著一杯水，所以這很容易。那杯水難喝死了，但也可能是因為他的嘴巴。他很確定他在死掉時沒有刷牙。至少他還是實現一件事，在床尾的一張桌子上放著一疊熟悉的紅黑色布料蓋著兩把劍，所以面罩應該也很好找。至於離開這座漂浮的岩石⋯

[任何有正常腦袋的人都不會讓一個精神失常的殺手留在一座充滿公民的島嶼上，對吧？這就像是把一隻狐狸困在一個裝滿鴨寶寶的箱子裡。在襪子裡。但一隻在襪子裡的狐狸沒辦法抓到鴨寶寶。雖然我賭看牠嘗試會是件爆笑的事。混蛋。所以——等等，剛剛的重點是什麼？]

回到小內剛剛說的那些一點幫助也沒有，雖然他已經講完那些高科技廢話了。他的聲音現在聽起來又低又誠懇：「——我知道你不想要再經歷這些，韋德，而且你有多需要用自己的方式去做這些事，所以我可以理解你為什麼會這麼做，真的。我只是希望你可以先跟我說，這樣我就可以告訴你我們的研究結果有多接近，你就不用在我們尋找解決方法的這段時間尋死。」

他專注地盯著韋德，而當韋德對上他的眼睛，小內給了他一個莫名虛弱的微笑。

「韋德？你有——你可以說話嗎？」

[他到底有沒有在聽？他看起來也不像是記得『非自願治療』——喔・對。]

那杯水依然是半滿的，

[或是半空的，或許？]

這杯水倒是製造了一場深刻的爆破，帶著閃亮的碎片跟水，當韋德把它砸在小內臉上的時候。沒有造成多少傷害，可能只有一些瘀青跟小刮傷，但這的確有效地讓他閉上嘴。他發出一聲類似驚嚇的聲音，然後是更多的閃爍亮光，，當韋德扯開靜脈注射的針頭、感應墊與尿導管[好痛！]然後跳下床時。在這個絕佳時間點那個醫師女士與她的奴僕蜂擁而入，神經兮兮、灰心地圍著小內並疲憊地繞著韋德轉。韋德為了套上他的死侍制服而忽略他們，他的制服已經被某人修補好了。他穿戴上武器配備並安好他的劍。

他幾乎就要走出房間時小內又開口了。「韋德，」他柔聲說：「拜託。」韋德在門口猶豫了，但沒有回頭。「至少告訴我這有沒有效。你感覺如何？」

Ok。他可以想到這個答案。「像是我會因為癌症而死。」他迸出這句。「所以，回復正常。」接著他走出去，接著繼續走。小內一定下了一些重要的指示，因為雖然他明顯帶著武裝卻還能毫無阻礙地搭上一個公交車離開，而他們甚至沒問他要去哪裡。

他的公寓大門是些微開啟的，但韋德仍太恍惚而沒能做什麼反應，所以他直接走進去。也不是說他家真的有什麼東西值得偷，這裡沒有比他在其他地方的安全屋高級多少。

[如果他們偷了電視我會抓狂]

嗯，電視還在原地。真怪，不只是因為電視沒被偷，而且那個意外的訪客還留下了什麼東西。在他的沙發上坐著一個大紙箱，上頭附著一張字條。

「嗯，這個最糟的情況是什麼？把我炸掉嗎？」

[把你變成一隻彩虹色的彩虹小馬？＊]

「喔喔喔喔，可怕。」

箱子並沒有滴答作響，卻發出了另一種充滿希望的叮噹聲， 所以韋德拿起了附著的字條。上面寫著：「你的男朋友是個難纏的混帳。猜你應該會需要這個。」 沒有署名，但整個箱子裝滿了瓶罐，大部分標籤著「只屬於外用」，所以這些是⋯很好，真的。一陣溫暖的毛茸感輕撓他空虛的靈魂洞窟。

[就去開個網誌，為什麼不呢？]

「嘿，如果我要寫詩，一定會變成下流打油詩，你懂得。」

[人們可能會欣賞這個的。至少他們會很矮。]

韋德哼了一聲，把箱子移到地板上，跳到沙發上。他抓起一瓶酒，打開電視，準備讓電視購物頻道跟藥用酒精淹死這份空虛感。

 

註解：  
＊男子氣概會員卡（Mancards）： 指男子氣概  
＊彩虹小馬（My little Pony）：美國動畫，又翻「小馬寶莉」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結尾有少量肉。

6.

經過幾小時與好幾瓶酒後，他的門傳來一聲敲門聲。韋德把自己敲成坐姿，斜瞪著門， 考慮要不要起來，決定這太困難了。「這至誰？」

「韋德？是我，」是小內的聲音。

韋德想了想，就像戳著一塊淤青，接著發現在他的小類比下，他不僅感覺不到任何疼痛，他根本感覺不到他的手指。

[這樣，進行這場對話的最佳時機。]

「啊？什麼對話？」

[不知道，但我賭這最後會變成他為自己是個混蛋而道歉並邀我們回普羅威斯敦。]

[爛賭注，]韋德小聲嘟囔，接著高聲說：「鎖壞了，自己進來。」至少他不用擔心還要找衣服或面罩，因為小內早習慣看到他只穿條四角褲的樣子了。

一聲吱嘎聲，幾個沈重的腳步聲，接著小內就站在他的客廳裡，只用存在感就讓這裡變得更加窄小。他的臉看起來不太糟，那些割傷被一塊塊乾淨的白紗布包裹著。

[從來沒用過那些OK繃⋯]

「你覺得索爾怎麼樣？」他問。

小內拖延了一下，明顯嚇了一跳，但接著他揚起一邊眉毛。「在什麼情況下？」

「OK繃。」

「我——不能說我曾經考慮過這個。這會影響OK繃的的功能嗎？」

喔嗚，他真的很努力的在想。也真的很高，韋德皺起眉，把幾個空瓶掃下沙發。「坐架，不要再偷偷逼近了。現在大該不會折到脖子，但尼太高了。」

小內謹慎地坐了下來，靠近來看他變得⋯比平常還要不煩人一些，不知為何。他依然在盯著韋德，但看起來古怪地迷失，而韋德發現自己隱約有股衝動想去揉亂這個白痴的頭髮並告訴他一切都會好起來。

[我想我們把他的自命不凡給打跑了。這個打擊鐵定比我以為的還重。]

「你想要什麼？普西莉雅？」他質問著，用不耐煩做掩飾。

小內只是給了他個嚴肅的眼神。「為什麼你總是預設我想要什麼？」

「因為你不會大老遠跑來就只是來看我的爛臉。」

「我也許是。我也許只是很高興你還活著，即使你在對我生氣，而且為了測試你的自癒因子還——」他停頓了一下，瞇著眼難以置信地盯著瓶身的標籤：「這是藥用酒精？」

「對。來自一個我認識的人的禮物。」再一口，這個瓶子就空了。幸好箱子裡還有更多，親愛的老羅根貝利(dear ol’ Loganberry)從來就不把事情做一半。「喔——提醒了我，裡有跟刺刺矮人談過嗎？」

「呃——」小內想了一下，他的嘴扭曲成一個陰沈的臉。「你指的是金鋼狼？」

「對了。在想如果你要做疫苗的話，最好確保他也拿到一些。畢竟九頭蛇是針對他才製造那些迷你惡魔機器的。」

「你真是體貼。」小內的聲音很乾，而那個陰沈臉也沒變。「還有不，我還沒跟他談過。」

[嘿，助人不該是快樂之本？而且金鋼狼不就是毛茸茸又跟小狗狗似的需要幫助嗎？]

韋德皺起眉。「可以讓那個醫生女士去做，如果你不太喜歡他的話。」

「那個女人救了你的命，」小內暴躁地指出，「 你最難做到的是記住她的名字。」

[對，批評一個腦受損的人忘記事情。]

「不喜歡醫生，」韋德小聲碎唸著。「我沒記住她最好，相信我。」

「很好，我會叫那個『醫生女士』去聯絡X戰警。」小內停頓了下，小心地詢問：「有什麼——鼬鼠說你是故意要去找他的。為什麼是金鋼狼？」

「我們⋯是舊識。」韋德聳肩，又稍微側身攤到沙發上好可以把小內的臉看清楚點。他看起來有點像殭屍，配著繃帶、瘀青跟電視的閃動藍光。

[電子殭屍。那樣會很酷。]

但小內一臉期盼的模樣，所以韋德繼續講話，「我想了一陣子。我原本可以去找靶眼。但說真的，他是藝術家。他會想把一切搞的很非凡，慢慢來，讓我們在人生中經歷最難忘時刻中感覺被珍惜又重要，或是一些粉紅浪漫的場面。那的確很體貼，但我真正想要的是有個人叫我骯髒的婊子然後在床單上操我。」小內的表情變得很糟，韋德停頓了一下。「呃，這只是個比喻。」

「對，當然，」小內小聲道，揉著他的臉，眨眨眼，又立刻停下動作。  
「你沒事吧？」韋德問，裝作滿不在乎的樣子但可能相當失敗。

小內哼了一聲。「事實上，我比我想像中的好太多了。每當你威脅說要『搞砸』什麼時，你通常造成更多破壞。」

韋德聳肩。「那時沒心情管這些。但我還是有一個想法。」

「對，我發現了。而且我原本會尊重你的願望，韋德，」小內突然靠得非常近，他的語調尖銳起來，「我原本會在我們治療你之前詢問你的意願，但是我不能因為你・死・了！」

小內雙手某個點弄痛了他的肩膀，他被對方釘在沙發扶手上搖晃著。韋德抬頭看著小內，平靜的像隻鴨寶寶面對一個沒有狐狸的蓄水池，堅定地告訴他：「我原本會說不。」

小內的手震盪地收緊，韋德可以感覺他右肩的骨頭正呻吟著抗議，但他沒有掙扎並繼續等待。小內艱難地嚥下口口水，他的抓握放鬆了力道所以不再讓人發痛。「你活著這件事真的這麼糟糕嗎？」他哀傷地問，雖然他跟韋德幾乎是鼻子相撞的距離，他的聲音卻微乎其微。 

韋德哈出一口氣，看著小內瞇起眼然後因為他的口氣退後，酒氣八成濃到可以讓一個正常人光是聞到就醉暈了。

「我不知道，小內。我的意思是，我陳經有過計畫，一些可期待的未來。然後有一天我被告知，不，那些不可能會發生，廢物，於是它們都消失了，我剩下來可以期待的只有死亡。我加入X武器計畫因為我以為這能讓我找到一個未來，但它只給了我瘋狂，從那時起我就像是活在一個租期裡，像是死亡就在附近，卻無法得到。」韋德對著天花板伸展一隻手，手指渴望地攫取空虛的空氣。

「直到你得到它，」小內沈重地說：「然後我又拿走了它。」

韋德夢囈般地嘆道。「對。」他搖了搖頭，試著集中精神。「但我想過了，如果不是你，就會有別的東西來阻礙我，對吧？在一個故事線中途把其中一個主角殺掉會挺笨的。所以，狼仔做了他最擅長做的，對上你去做你最擅長做的，最後我們又回復原狀，為下一集做好準備，就像活在一個TMD的喜劇影集。」  
「所以你並不認為這值得。」小內聽起來很悲傷，韋德又嘆了口氣，把他已經空了的酒瓶放到桌上，挪動他的背橫躺到小內的大腿上。小內微微動了一下，但沒有推開他，所以他又讓自己再躺得舒服一點，伸展身體。

「這就像所有我胡謅的東西都把他輾過一遍，像是他是由鐵氟龍＊還是鴨子還是什麼做的，可惜他現在還是忽略所有重點⋯」

「鴨子？」

「呃喔。我指的是對話框。」

 

註解：  
＊韋德說的一些話中因為醉酒有些大舌頭，並非錯字。  
＊鐵氟龍（Teflon)： 多用來做不沾鍋的材料。

 

7.

「韋德，我——」該死的，他看起來還是很不快樂。

「聽著，」韋德打斷他：「我以前真的喝醉過一次，而且是醉後大哭一場的那種。我已經度過那種『把玻璃杯摔在你臉上』的時期，現在我只是在進行我的『人生爛透了，有時會有好事但他們不會持續』的自憐派對，我在明天前就會回復正常，而且我大概也不會這麼在乎。快速獲得金魚等級的專注力鐵定會有某些好處。只是——給我點時間。」

「可惜，時間似乎正是我們永遠無法擁有的東西。」小內將一隻手放到他的下巴上，韋德全身緊繃起來，當小內彎下身慢慢親吻他時。韋德眨了眨眼。小內還在這裡。他伸出手小心地戳了戳對方的胸膛，對於一個幻象而言太堅實了點。

小內的嘴角微微彎起。「你還在我的腿上，韋德。我不認為用手戳會讓我消失。」

「嗯。 原諒我不得不感到懷疑。我也不是從未幻想過性感的人想要親我，只是這個幻覺通常不會持續很久。」

小內又親了他一次，小心的，像是他覺得韋德很脆弱，這要不是很體貼就是很煩人，但現在不是想這個的好時機。因為小內稍微退開了一些，親著他的嘴角，他的下巴邊緣，像是從未對那些凹凸不平的膚質感到困擾。

「這也不會持續很久，」他在韋德耳邊輕聲說，渴望地。「我有優先順序的事情——」

「而我不是它們其中之一。我知道。」親吻似乎把他的大腦變遲鈍了還是什麼的，而這也讓他異常容易接受這個:背朝下躺著讓小內籠罩著他 ，輕柔地撫摸他。

「我不是它們其中之一，」小內更正，這聽起來像一句告解，一個只有他們兩人才知道的秘密，而小內寬闊的肩膀還遮擋著整個世界。「我在你身上花了太多時間，韋德，我不確定我能不能負擔後果的時間，但那還是不夠。我只是——還沒瞭解我有多無法忍受失去你，因為那從未發生過。我總是以為會有之後的時間，跟你。直到沒有時間了，我——」

他又吻了韋德，這次更用力些。這個角度一定讓他的背痛死了考量到這男人的身高天殺的高，所以韋德伸出一隻手臂環著小內的肩膀，屈身把自己安頓在小內的兩腿間。

「韋德？」小內聽起來被嚇到了，但依然是喘不過氣、飢渴的模樣， 他這個樣子倒是真的很好看，所以韋德把他拉回來以索取更多親吻。新的角度很好玩，因為他可以把小內的頭扯到一邊弄亂對方的頭髮，這也很怪因為他現在可以在小內閉上眼睛時看到透過眼皮的閃光，而當他吸著小內的舌頭時他聽到一聲低沈的呻吟，一雙手扣住他的背用一種揉碎他的力道拉近，接著小內喘著氣將他推開。

「韋德，我——我們不該，你喝醉了，我不想要——」

「佔便宜？」韋德打斷他，竊笑著。「說真的，我大概有，十分鐘沒有喝酒了。我幾乎沒有醉。我跟你等一下要幹的事情一樣有能力表達意願。」  
「這——聽起來很沒說服力。」小內又開始思考了，明顯是因為他們沒有在接吻。這是件壞事而且應該被停止。

「我的意思是，你剛剛完全是在對我生氣，但現在你又想要我了？我需要知道這不是——不會讓整件事變得更糟而我只是——我——我並不——擅長這個，韋德。」

「什麼，做愛？真的！？目前為止你都做得很好，我發誓。」韋德滑向前又吻了對方一次，但小內實在壯的太誇張了，並順利推開韋德的肩膀而沒有將人撞到地上去。這表示他可以對上韋德的眼，並露出一個柔軟懇求的眼神，那極為困擾地有效果。  
「啊，拜託。我覺得我已經證明我可以在我想的時候拒絕你。而且——你是一個有著上帝情結的控制狂，我是一個怪異的不定時炸彈*，這永遠都不會變成陽光跟玫瑰。如果你對做愛這件事改變心意了就直說。」

「韋德，拜託，就——跟我說。跟我說你在想什麼？我不想猜，我總是弄錯，而我不知道你會不在意這個情況多久。」

韋德在這個抓握下不安的扭動，但對方說的的確有道理，而且他也承認弄錯了某些事，所以⋯韋德越過小內的肩膀堅定地看著對方，說：「你——我不總是喜歡你。但就算我想揍你的頭直到你停止微笑，我也不想要你消失。那太疼了。」  
「韋德，」小內吸了一口氣。「謝謝你。」再來⋯很明顯小內要回到親吻的計畫上了，因為他的吻技又大大改善了， 韋德從來就不善於計畫，雖然磨擦小內直到他倆都釋放在彼此身上跟沙發上開始感覺像個好主意，特別是當小內抓著他的屁股緊貼摩擦時，而小內還穿著他那件該死的緊身衣。韋德移開他的嘴喘著氣說：「好吧，衣服。我們要裸著做愛還是你真的想把這件衣服搞髒？」

小內緩慢地磨蹭，小心地撫上他的脊椎輕聲說：「都可以。你想要怎樣？」  
韋德狐疑地看著他，有些少了興致：「這是一種同情砲嗎，普莉西雅？」  
「不！我覺得——」韋德將一隻手掌壓在他的嘴上以免除更多的談心。  
「很好。所以停止為我著想一切。」他放開小內的嘴，靠上前，用力捏起對方的下巴。「你想要什麼？」

那個大白癡還在猶豫，所以韋德抓著對方的嘴，以舌頭滑過那邊肌肉線條，感受小內喉嚨的吞嚥活動，接著用力咬住對方肉身的那邊肩膀。

「噢，操！」小內喘著氣，屈身靠著他，「韋德，我——」他的聲音沙啞又粗糙，「我想——想操你——用非常字面上的方式——我可以——」

韋德又吻了他一次，又一次，再一次因為之後等他退開後就能看到羞紅著臉，滿眼渴望的一團混亂，叫作內森克里斯多夫普莉西亞阿斯卡尼之子G.I.耶穌薩摩斯。

[喔！他媽的對極了！]

小內發出一聲呻吟，將他拽回來索取更多親吻，韋德有一分鐘的時間忘記他在幹嘛，只是將他的雙手滑過小內的胸膛並煩躁地抓著那裡的衣物。  
「把那該死的制服脫了，我去拿潤滑液，」韋德喘著氣說，接著盡其所能的迅速拖著身體移動。小內的手不情願地勾著他直到韋德離開他的手可觸及範圍。內特艱難地站著，開始忙亂地解衣。韋德踉蹌地進入他的臥房，在抽屜內摸索一圈直到找到一小管慶幸還未過期的潤滑液，再衝回來。他停在門邊欣賞小內彎下腰剝下他的制服褲管。

[嗯————。我在想小內擅不擅長脫衣撲克牌⋯我賭法外也想玩玩三人行。呃。]

韋德笑得很燦爛，打了下小內的屁股，差點害對方在脫掉長褲跟靴子時絆倒。他的肩膀也很讚，韋德用一根拇指滑過肌膚與TO 的交界線，他臉上的笑容加深，看著小內發出一聲驚嚇聲並因為他的碰觸而不安地扭動。但他沒能享受這時刻太久，因為小內退離他的手觸及範圍，轉身，隨便地將他扔在沙發上，一把扯下他的內褲。接著他拿過韋德手中的潤滑，移到韋德的大腿間，在對方的陰莖上舔出一道又熱又濕的直線。

韋德發出極為難堪的聲音並試著不要在這個點射出來，這一點也不簡單，因為小內很明顯要用一個實際的深喉來表示他的性技巧沒有這麼差。韋德忙著掙扎跟呻吟，努力不拉扯小內的頭髮，因此他沒有注意到小內手的動作，直到兩根滑溜的手指精準地找到他的前列腺。他的視野有一瞬間的空白，在他發出一聲高昂的嗚咽接著喘著氣說：「小內，我——我快要——」他試著警告對方，但那個大炫耀狂只稍微退後了些，吞嚥，接著將韋德的陰莖舔乾淨。

[喔，瞧，他又找回他的自負了。大概就在這個沙發的坐墊下。]

但對方看起來又陷入搖擺了，而那真是——「想都別想。」韋德小聲碎唸，  
拉起對方用力親上去，將還在他體內的那幾根手指擠回深處。小內貼著韋德的嘴發出一聲鼓舞性的氣音，所以韋德繼續推動，那個自癒因子在某些事上相當便利，因為他只花了一分鐘就讓他的肌肉重新正常運作， 而在小內增加到四根手指時他又硬了，而羞於乞求：「小內，小內，快點，操，我準備好了，快——」

小內終於不再戲弄他，小心地抽出手指，讓韋德把一隻腿掛在他的肩膀上，讓他緩慢將那根長長的分身推進對方。接著他停在原地，額頭抵在韋德肩上，呼吸聲又粗又淺。

「小內？」韋德試著問，「你還好嗎？」  
「韋德，」小內抵著他的皮膚粗啞地說，「韋德。」  
「喔，嘿⋯」韋德伸出一隻手順過他的頭髮，笨拙地拍了拍他的肩膀；這個姿勢真的不太好擁抱。「沒事，你把我治好了，一切都沒事，回復到非常耐用的狀態，你真應該要替我測試一下，現在。」

他用鼻尖抵著小內的臉直到對方轉過來面對他，用力咬著下唇：「嗨！你崩潰完了嗎？我還在這裡…」他伸展他自由的那隻腿纏在小內的腰上，接著拉動。  
小內發出一聲非常愉悅的呻吟，親吻韋德就像他擁有了整間房間的氧氣而小內要把他的那份要回來。他很明顯要繼續這個新計畫，幹韋德直到沙發或是韋德的脊椎壞掉，而且，好樣的，他真的有極具說服力的肌肉。  
韋德一隻手掛在小內肩膀上，另一隻則滑進他們之間自慰, 接著放棄保持安靜。他很確定他現在正胡言亂語些鐵氟龍跟迷妹跟外星人之類的怪東西，但小內似乎並不感到困擾，只是繼續穿刺他，最後發出一聲可能在哪裡提到韋德名字的低泣接著激烈地釋放。韋德則在對方多抽插一次之後也射了出來，幾乎沒能挪開位置好讓小內不會在倒下時將他壓扁。

韋德輕哼著小調，一邊伸展他的腿，將腳放在沙發扶手上扭動腳趾。他感覺天殺的好，有點刺癢、溫暖，還有全身酸痛。 小內半躺在他身上，像一塊暖和卻相當厚重的毯子。

[哇喔。在打砲這方面真的還不賴。而且你看，甚至沒傻笑—]

小內歪過頭以免陷進韋德的肩膀裡，接著模糊地說：「我必須承認，我來這裡時並沒有預期到這些。」

「嗯——。」韋德曲起他的脊椎，感受著每塊移動的椎骨。「預期是愚蠢的，特別是關於我的時候。我會一邊把你的期待踩在腳下一邊跳「霸道橫行」*的踢踏舞。」  
「嗯。」小內的眉間出現了一個可愛的小波紋。韋德把「覺得可愛」這件事怪罪在做愛頭上。「對，你寧願如此。這很怪，因為就算不用心靈感應我也總是擅長預測其他人會做什麼，但跟你在一起的時候我能弄對只是些不重要的事…這很讓人沮喪。」  
韋德竊笑著。「我的腦袋就像一張放進果汁機裡的報紙：又灰又黏糊糊又非常難以閱讀。」  
「那真噁心。」但對此小內的聲音聽起來還是很放鬆。  
「你在抱怨這個？」韋德戳著他的肩膀。「你爆了我的腦袋，普莉西雅。兩次！」  
「我不會為此道歉的。」  
他又緊繃起來，因此韋德輕輕拍了拍他的頭。「那不是我的重點，我有重點嗎？」  
「啊——所以我沒有過分神經質？」  
「對，就是這樣。而且你不會知道我接下來要幹嘛。見鬼，有一半的時間我也不知道我接下來會幹嘛。但我真的很討厭被操控。所以——我不知道，不要再嘗試指示我該怎麼辦？如果你真的想要我幹嘛，問一下會殺了你嗎？」

「這感覺太簡單了。」對方的語調又放鬆下來，卻隱隱帶著一個睏倦的緊繃感。 「我們之間從來沒有這麼簡單…」  
「問我，我會考慮、會回答。人們都是這樣做的。嗯，我不能保證你會喜歡這個答案。我是個瘋子，這件事不會改變。」  
「我知道。」小內嘆了口氣。「我沒辦法挽救所有事，對吧！」  
「你會發瘋般地去嘗試，總是想要拯救世界。」韋德對著他笑，溫柔的揉亂他的頭髮。

「我想也是。」小內也回以一個微笑，溫暖又開心，接著他小心地翻身，一副準備離開的模樣。  
「要走了？」韋德問，他的笑容稍微黯淡下來。「重要的拯救世界任務已經被放置太久了？對嗎？」  
「我——」小內頓了一下，做了個鬼臉，接著突然放鬆地倒回韋德身上。「沒什麼是不能等到早上的。」

「呃？嗯。好吧。我希望你會喜歡重播，因為深夜時段除了購物頻道也沒別的東西了。」 小內很重，而沙發的長度其實不足以讓他舒服地躺著，而且他根本沒辦法在這裡睡著，但是…

[管他的。我們永遠都可以移到床上去。]

「說真的，韋德？我不在乎你在看哪裡。」小內躺下來闔上他的雙眼，看起來既想睡又滿足。

「喔。好吧。」嗯，這也許不是他之前一直期待的，但作為一個補償的獎賞也不壞。而且，嗯，總會有下一次的，對吧？

 

註釋：  
*怪異的不定時炸彈：original loose cannon  
*霸道橫行:Reservoir Dogs, 1992年美國犯罪電影


End file.
